Baume de Maranta et Fraxinelle
by So.Bubule
Summary: Après une énorme bagarre dans les couloirs, Pomfresh met James à la porte de son infirmerie. Qui va avoir assez de patience pour soigner ce pauvre Maraudeur?...


**Baume de Maranta et Fraxinelle**

« Ne bouge pas ! »

« Mais tu me fais mal ! »

« Arrête de gesticuler sinon ça fera encore plus mal ! »

Elle appuya le linge contre sa joue un peu plus fort que prévu et il s'écarta rapidement provocant un craquage d'os inquiétant dans son cou. Il hurla et repoussa sa main avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil et mettre autant de distance qui lui était permis entre eux deux.

Elle souffla d'impuissance et jeta la serviette imbibée de désinfectant sur le sol puis elle se leva et le regarda d'un regard sévère, ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Il faut te soigner, James ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

« Je peux me débrouiller ! » répliqua-t-il avec force et obstination. « Ou bien Sirius m'aidera. »

« Sirius est dans un état encore plus lamentable que le tiens ! »

Il serra les dents et voulu argumenter mais elle le coupa. « Ne pense même pas à Peter ! Le pauvre est cloué à l'infirmerie, quant à Remus, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille s'occuper de toi après les heures qu'il va passer dans le bureau de McGonagall a expliqué pourquoi vous avez agis de cette façon et pourquoi il n'a pas su vous gérer ! »

Elle était hors d'elle, et le voir réagir de façon si puérile n'arrangeait rien. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle rien qu'à l'idée que Remus puisse avoir des ennuis à cause de ces crétins. Elle avait toujours apprécié les Maraudeurs même si elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec leurs activités, mais si Remus perdait son badge de préfet elle était prête à les achever dans les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie.

Elle inspira et expira lourdement plusieurs fois pour se calmer et ferma les yeux. Elle devait se concentrer, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'emporter de la sorte, et puis elle lui devait bien quelques soins.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux il était toujours dans le fauteuil, et il se massait maladroitement le cou. Ses yeux étaient baissés et elle comprit avec fierté qu'elle l'avait fait culpabiliser. Elle pouvait presque voir ses méninges se mettre en marche comme une horloge magique. Elle avait gagné, elle le savait, parce qu'un James Potter qui culpabilise équivaut à un martyr de premier choix et maintenant il n'essaiera pas de se défiler sous la piqure du produit que Pomfresh lui avait donné. Il allait serrer les dents, et encaisser, devenir un homme juste pour quelques minutes.

Elle ramassa la serviette et sortit le flacon de potion violacée de sa poche. Elle fronça le nez quand elle l'ouvrit et que l'odeur vint agresser ses narines. C'était horrible. Elle imprégna le linge à nouveau et s'avança vers lui.

« Écoute, je te promets d'y aller doucement, mais retiens bien une chose, c'est que tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe. »

Il ne dit rien mais soupira et se tourna pour qu'elle puisse avoir une meilleure vu des dégâts. Sa joue gauche était ouverte et le sang coulait encore où elle n'avait pas réussit à le soigner. Il avait la lèvre inférieure boursouflée et la plaie sur la partie supérieure de sa bouche était encore inquiétante. Mais le pire devait être son œil, il avait triplé de volume et prenait rapidement une couleur bleu sombre. Sa paupière était rouge et lourde, il avait du mal à voir surement. Enfin il y avait sa tempe droite dont une coupure partait de l'arcade sourcilière jusque sous l'oreille. Elle avait l'embarras du choix pour commencer, et ce n'était que le visage. Elle se pencha vers lui et passa le plus délicatement possible le linge en tapotant le long de sa pommette jusque sur le coté de son œil.

« Pomfresh a trouvé la technique en matière de punition… »

Il grogna en signe de réponse. Avec le recule le souvenir de l'infirmière pourtant si prévenant d'ordinaire, complètement échevelée, hurlant de tous les cotés, et jetant James hors de son infirmerie en lui reprochant que c'était de _sa_ faute si elle était surmenée était totalement hilarant. Mais être celle qui devait remettre si pied ce pauvre James amoché ne lui permettait pas de rire tout son saoul. La semaine prochaine lorsque Sirius aura retrouvé l'usage de son bras et que Peter pourra marcher normalement peut-être qu'ils envisageraient d'en rire tous ensemble. Si Remus n'avait pas d'ennuis.

Inconsciemment sa main se fit plus brusque à cette pensée et le linge se frotta contre la lèvre enflée de James. Il gémit avec force et elle s'excusa dans un murmure.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement entrecoupé des grognements de James lorsqu'elle passait ses soins sur une partie de son visage particulièrement abimée. Dieu merci la salle commune était vide. Les élèves étaient soit dans la grande Salle pour le repas du soir, soit à l'infirmerie pour les plus vieux. Tout ce remue-ménage avait été épuisant. Jamais elle n'avait vu les professeurs aussi furieux, pendant un instant elle avait même cru qu'eux aussi allaient en venir aux mains. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge posée sur le rebord de la cheminée, il était bientôt vingt heure trente. Elle soupira, cela faisait presque deux heures que les préfets avaient été convoqués, et elle craignait le pire pour tout le monde. Quand elle y repensait c'était une histoire incroyable, elle avait vu des personnes changer de personnalité en quelques secondes pour quelque chose qui les dépassait ou qu'ils ne connaissaient pas eux-mêmes. Le pire avait surement été de voir Siobhan, le nez en sang, frapper de toute sa force la mâchoire de Wills. Elle ne regarderait plus sa camarade de dortoir de la même façon.

« Frank a raison » soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « On se prend moins la tête chez les Poufsouffles… »

James fronça les sourcils comme il put et articula avec difficulté « T'aurais préféré être là-bas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si c'était mieux d'aller dans une maison ou une autre. Tout ça s'était après tout pour faciliter la tache aux profs, pour mieux les encadrer. Mais les autres prenaient ses histoires trop au sérieux.

« C'était stupide. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus graves qui se passent. Si on commence à s'emporter pour des choses aussi insignifiantes que la soi-disant fierté d'être un Gryffondor… »

« C'est pas de la soi-disant fierté. Mon père a été un Gryffondor, tout comme mon grand père… » commença James après s'être écarté pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Et alors ? »

« En étant un Gryffondor, Sirius est devenu quelqu'un, il a prouvé à tout le monde qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de sa famille. » continua-t-il avec détermination, « Et Dorcas, elle a juré sur la tombe de sa grand-mère d'être une vraie Gryffondor. Tu n'imagine même pas ce que représenter pour Peter d'être dans cette maison, ni pour Ethan, Sam, ou Lisa. Quant à Frank, il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, mais tout à l'heure c'est lui qui a pété le nez de Wilkes ! »

« Justement, ça en valait tellement la peine de se faire défigurer ? » répliqua-t-elle peu assurée, même dans cet état, James n'en restait pas moins impressionnant.

« Oui toujours. Se battre pour ce qu'on croit c'est ça qui importe, et pas juste une histoire de fierté comme tu le pense. »

Elle se redressa subitement piquée au vif et serra la serviette si fort qu'elle en avait mal aux articulations. Il avait ce don pour enrager les gens avec ses paroles pleines de noblesses. Le monde tournait à l'envers, elle, se faire donner une leçon de vie par un Maraudeur !

« Tu insinue quoi par là ? Que je ne suis pas capable de défendre mes opinions parce que contrairement à vous je ne me suis pas jeter dans la mêlée comme une primate ? Pardon James ! Pardon James Potter de ne pas m'être fait arracher un bras pour te montrer que j'étais digne de manger à la même table que toi ! Pardon si je pense complètement ridicule de se foutre dessus alors qu'il y a des gens qui meurent dehors et qui se battent pour de vraies valeurs ! »

Elle sentait les larmes emplirent ses yeux et l'idée qu'elles puissent couler devant lui et que sa voix se brise l'écœurait. Elle voulait partir, ne plus le voir lui et ses belles paroles, ne plus les voir tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Le Portrait s'ouvrit et elle entendit du bruit derrière elle mais elle ne se tourna pas pour savoir qui était là, elle continua de hurler.

« Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre James Potter ! Toi et tes putains de balafres ! Je n'ai rien à te prouver comme à personne ici ! »

« Marlene… »

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour ne voir que les grands yeux de Lily qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Elle se dégagea et lui mit la serviette dans les mains.

« Tiens Lily ! Tu es surement plus Gryffondor que moi dans la tête de Potter pour pouvoir le toucher ! » cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle commune en bousculant Michael et Sue sur son passage.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce comme une enclume. Lily était tiraillée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait courir après Marlene où si elle devait la laisser se calmer et soigner James. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant son état. Elle jugea qu'il valait mieux s'occuper de lui, Marlene avait surement besoin d'air. Derrière elle, les autres préfets disparurent dans les dortoirs, ils préféraient surement faire profil bas le temps que les autres élèves dinent.

Elle regarda la serviette que lui avait donnée Marlene tachée d'un mélange rouge et violet et dont l'odeur était indéchiffrable puis James dont l'œil gauche boursoufflé était à mi chemin entre le jaune et le vert. Il regardait le sol avec embarras et elle décida de ne pas lui demandé pourquoi Marlene s'était emportée de la sorte.

Elle jeta la serviette dans un coin de la pièce et en fit apparaitre une propre et humide qu'elle lui tendit.

« Mets ça sur ta tête, tu saigne encore. »

Il s'exécuta et elle monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir comme une flèche. Il grogna quand il entendit la porte claquer dans les étages. C'était un cauchemar. De toutes les personnes dans cette foutue tour il avait fallut que se soit Lily qui prenne le relais. Il aurait dut fermer sa gueule et laisser Marlene le soigner du mieux possible. Elle devait le détester vu le peu de réaction qu'elle avait eu… Sa relation avec Lily avait toujours été compliquée, mais il avait cru que ça allait en s'arrangeant. Forcement voir Marlene au bord des larmes avait réduit ses chances à zéro de passer pour un mec bien. Il aurait pu se cogner la tête contre le mur s'il ne craignait pas de s'assommer tout seul.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et releva la tête pour ne discerner qu'une silhouette grise et rouge. Il comprit que c'était Lily quand elle avança vers lui et il sentit une vague d'adrénaline monter en lui. Soit elle venait par pitié pour le réparer avant de mieux l'amocher, soit elle allait l'étrangler avec la serviette et abréger ses souffrances. Dans les deux cas elle était avec lui.

Elle lui prit la serviette et la posa sur le rebord du fauteuil. Elle avait quelque chose dans sa main, une petite boite en métal et un flacon. James se retint de gémir à l'idée de remettre une autre mixture sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la boite et il vit qu'elle contenait une pâte bleuté qui sentait légèrement la verveine. Elle en prit une petite quantité avec deux doigts et tendit le bras vers lui.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » dit-il en écartant son visage.

« De la pommade » répondit-elle avec patience « elle est à Perséphone, elle s'en sert pour le Quidditch. Ça va te faire dégonfler. »

Il voulu faire une remarque salace sur son gonflement mais elle fut plus rapide et posa ses doigts sur sa peau l'interrompant net. Il sentit une sensation de froid sous son œil plus qu'agréable. Elle passa rapidement ses doigts sur toute la zone autour de son œil, ajoutant de la pommade sur sa paupière puis glissa sur le coté de sa lèvre, sa joue, sa tempe et progressivement il sentit les muscles de son visage se détendre et il put ouvrir son œil gauche un peu mieux. Elle s'écarta quelques instants et le regarda attentivement avant de souffler.

« C'est mieux, tu ressemble déjà plus à un humain. »

Il voulu rire mais il sentit sa lèvre inférieure tirer et une douleur perçante la traversa. Il avait un gout de fer dans la bouche et il comprit qu'il s'était rouvert. Elle prit le flacon et en sortit une petite pipette qu'elle approcha de sa bouche. Il reconnu le dictame à son odeur à la fois sucré et épicé et très vite il ne sentit plus sa lèvre du tout. Par réflexe il porta sa main à son visage pour s'assurer que sa bouche était toujours en place, chose stupide parce qu'il savait que c'était le cas et elle en profita pour remplir à nouveau la pipette qu'elle dirigea vers sa tempe. Elle recommença plusieurs fois ses va-et-vient comme si la plaie qu'il avait sur son coté droit lui donnait du fil à retordre et puis enfin elle referma le flacon.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur la serviette.

« Je sais plus trop, ils étaient plusieurs… » commença-t-il sur un ton de confidence comme s'il racontait une anecdote passionnante sur ses exploits. Elle le regarda avec des yeux fatigués et il soupira. « McGregor. » dit-il en montrant du doigt son œil « et Ferguson. » finit-il en tournant la tête pour lui signifier là où était sa coupure.

« C'était stupide. »

Il eut un désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu mais cette fois-ci il préféra se taire. Quand deux filles vous disent que vous vous êtes conduit comme un crétin en moins de quinze minutes il vaut mieux se rendre à l'évidence. Et puis cette fois c'était Lily, elle et ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses boucles d'oreilles en perles et sa cravate défaite. Lily, avec qui il jouait au chat et à la souris depuis trop longtemps pour que ce soit sain. Lily, dont il imaginait la chute de rein quand elle marchait devant lui dans les couloirs… Il la regarda ranger dans sa poche le flacon et la boite de baume et se demanda combien de fois ils avaient vraiment parlé tous les deux. Une discussion sans insultes, alcool, Quidditch, retenue ou pleurs.

« Mais parfois les choses stupides en valent le coup. » murmura-t-elle en regardant les flammes dans la cheminé, si bas qu'il cru ne pas l'avoir compris. « Pomfresh était vraiment dans un état second. » reprit-elle avec le sourire en se tournant vers lui, « Ne pense pas pouvoir passer les portes de l'infirmerie avant la rentré prochaine. »

Il sourit sans vraiment rire, il était trop amoché pour ça et il n'était pas sur que c'est cotes le suivraient. Il voulu passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais une douleur aiguë lui traversa le bras lorsqu'il le leva. Il perdit vite le sourire et grogna avant de baisser son bras doucement. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avancer vers lui mais elle fut à ses cotés en quelques secondes pour l'aider à ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

« Je dois me trouver quelqu'un capable de me remettre sur pied. Tu es libre ce weekend ? »

« James… »

« Lily. »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment ? » souffla-t-elle en lâchant son bras.

A bien y penser, non ce n'était surement pas le moment. Il savait qu'il y avait quelques jours, elle avait rompu avec Duncan qui venait de le défigurer. Et en retour il l'avait surement rendu sourd d'une oreille. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le bon timing avec toi, Lily. » soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

Ils se regardèrent un temps puis elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Il était sûr, mieux, il savait qu'elle était sensible à ses avances depuis toujours et que même si elle ne lui cédait pas, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il lui plaisait, il en était persuadé. Et elle, elle était fascinante. Il se rappelait le soir où il avait déclaré à toute la salle commune qu'avant la fin de leur scolarité ils sortiraient ensemble, elle avait ri, secoué la tête mais n'avait rien répliqué. Mais à cet instant elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter et continuait de fixé le tapis délavé à leurs pieds sans un mot. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcière et fronça les sourcils. Il la regarda sortir de son vêtement quelque chose de noir qu'elle regarda avant de lui tendre. C'était ses lunettes. Son étonnement se refléta sur son visage et il les mit rapidement. Enfin il voyait ! Il leva les yeux vers Lily pour la remercier mais quelque chose en lui se fana lorsqu'il vit une coupure pas encore cicatrisée au coin des ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Elles étaient par terre. Je les ai trouvées en remontant tout à l'heure… »

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » l'interrompit-il. Il s'était redressé et se sentait prés à aller voir le responsable sur le champ pour lui faire sa fête.

Elle dut sentir son changement d'humeur et leva les bras « C'est rien de bien méchant… »

« Lily… »

« James. »

Il s'était relevé et devait faire un gros travail pour ne pas grimacer en sentant la douleur dans ses cotes et son bras. Il se concentrait pour garder l'équilibre mais fit tout de même deux pas vers elle. Ils ne parlèrent plus préférant s'observer. Il scrutait son visage comme jamais, à l'affut de la moindre imperfection, puis il descendit sur son cou jusqu'à son col ouvert. En d'autre circonstance il ne se serait pas permis de la détaillée si ouvertement, mais maintenant il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait savoir si elle n'avait rien. Elle essayait de le rassurer en cherchant son regard le plus possible et finalement elle baissa les bras et soupira.

« Je me suis prise un coup de coude en voulant écarter Siobhan de Wills. Ce n'est pas grave, James. »

Il regarda à nouveau sa bouche fixant la petite entaille rose juste sur le coté de la lèvre inférieure. Whisky pur Feu et chocolat, c'était ce à quoi lui faisait penser cette bouche. Ses yeux passaient infiniment sur le rouge de ses lèvres et le gout lui revenait, comme la sensation de ses cheveux entre ses doigts…

Le Portrait s'ouvrit à nouveau et ils tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Remus avait passé son bras sur la taille de Siobhan et tentait de la faire marcher de mieux possible, derrière eux entra Marlene qui soutenait Samuel O'Tool dont le crane était entouré d'une bande de tissu blanc et qui titubait dangereusement. Enfin Sirius entra et ferma le portrait d'une main, il avait le bras droit en écharpe mais semblait être le moins esquinté de tous. Alors que Marlene luttait pour faire asseoir Samuel dans le fauteuil le plus proche, Siobhan releva la tête et fixa Lily.

« Lily, où est le baume de maranta ? » dit-elle doucement, la voix fatiguée et pâteuse.

Lily cligna des yeux et se rendit alors compte de sa proximité avec James. Elle sortit de sa poche la petite boite en métal et se tourna vers Siobhan, effleurant au passage le bras de James qui avait recommencé à la regarder. Elle rejoignit sa camarade et remplaça Remus, elle passa son bras sous les aisselles de Siobhan et la conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier. Marlene s'approcha à son tour sans accorder un regard à James et aida Lily à monter dans leur dortoir. James entendit Lily souffler quelques paroles rassurantes à Siobhan qui se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse et puis juste avant de disparaitre complètement dans l'escalier elle tourna la tête, le regarda et lui sourit.

James soupira quand il entendit une nouvelle fois leur porte claquer. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui était adossé au mur prés de la cheminé et qui regardait le plafond avec des yeux dans le vague. Sam, lui dormait dans le fauteuil où Marlene l'avait laissé, quant à Remus, il était assis sur une table basse et se frottait l'arrête du nez. Il fit deux pas vers lui et Remus releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot puis James tourna la tête vers Sirius.

« Comment va Peter ? »

« Il est amoché. Salement amoché. » répondit Sirius les yeux toujours collé au plafond. « Salauds de Serdaigles, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre… »

James acquiesça. Si Sirius était partant pour se venger, James le suivrait, c'était un principe. Il avait le sentiment que leurs adversaires s'en étaient beaucoup mieux sortis que lui et ses camarades Gryffondor, et c'était un gout âpre qui lui restait dans la gorge. Quitte à se battre mieux vaut gagner, et quand il voyait Sirius, Samuel, ou quand il pensait à Peter, c'était comme si tout cela n'avait servit à rien, et dans une histoire de fierté on ne peut se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce que la plus petite bataille.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Remus qui semblait ailleurs, et se racla la gorge pour regagner l'attention de son ami.

« Dis-moi que t'es pas viré, sinon Marlene me tue. »

Remus le regarda intensément mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas viré, car connaissant le caractère de Remus, il lui aurait déjà mit son poing dans la figure raisonna James. Il était toujours préfet puisqu'il avait encore son badge, donc tout allait bien. Ils allaient s'en tirer avec des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais ce n'était pas vraiment original, et le mois de juin était bientôt fini. Si quelque chose de grave s'était décidé Remus lui aurait dit, alors peut-être que McGonagall avait compris la sincérité de leur démarche et leur volonté de préserver les valeurs de leur maison, au détriment des bras, yeux, mâchoires, cheveux et autres membres de quelques élèves. Les grandes causes ont besoin de sacrifiés…

« Ça avance avec Evans. » souffla Remus après un moment avec un sourire au coin de lèvres.

« Doucement. » répondit James en haussant les épaules mais avec lui aussi un sourire.

Doucement, c'était un nouveau concept pour lui qui voulait tout et tout de suite, mais peut-être que c'était l'enjeu avec Lily, prendre son temps… Il ramassa la serviette qu'elle avait utilisée pour le soigner et sourit distraitement. Il sentait encore l'odeur de son baume bleuté sur le tissu et il le passa dans son cou pour voir s'il faisait encore effet sur le nœud qu'il avait dans la nuque. Progressivement il sentit ses muscles se desserrer.

Doucement.

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde!<p>

Je vous publie une petite chose entre deux films pour les cours.

Pour ceux qui suivent les OS coquins du Grand Hall, je suis en pleine écriture de deux chap, donc ça risque de pas tarder, j'ai juste trop de boulot avec la fac...

Bon ce texte est assez abstrait je m'en rends bien compte, mais j'avais envie de donner quelques idées, quelques pistes sur certains persos, comme Peter, j'ai pas envie qu'on le voit comme un lâche, bon à rien...

En tout cas merci pour vos encouragements et tout!

Kisses So.


End file.
